


And the Snow Falls In

by potterandfandoms



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: ... - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Snow Storm, Some angst, man I never know what to put here, minor character death lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandfandoms/pseuds/potterandfandoms
Summary: It's the beginning of 2022 and COVID finally finished it's reign over the world. After having a shitty 2021, Timmy and Armie become roommates while filming in Toronto. On one fortunate day there's a snowstorm and who knows what'll happen while they're trying to stay warm.(Ok that sounds like it's leading up to smut, but it's not, this is fluffy I promise.)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	And the Snow Falls In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 👋  
> Kinda rusty writing fics, it's been a few years.  
> So, you know, be nice lol
> 
> Also: this is a work of fiction (obvs if you clicked on a FANFICTION site, otherwise you might be lost)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this fic. I came up with the idea because it started snowing like crazy where I live and I thought about what the boys would do in that sort of situation 😁

It's just after celebrating the new year of 2022 and post-COVID life that Armie texts Timothée asking him where he's staying while he's filming his movie in Toronto. Timothée had spoken to Armie last week and mentioned that he'd gotten a supporting role in a new movie, and that they'd be filming it next month in Toronto, Canada. 

Timothée replied back, "Not quite sure where I'm staying yet, just trying to figure that out now."

Since COVID ended last year, traveling for different films has definitely gotten easier, but finding someplace to stay during filming has never been easy for Tim. Since filming Call Me By Your Name he's gotten used to moving around and living in different countries during filming. 

He gave himself a lot of time after filming Call Me By Your Name to ponder the nuance of feelings he'd had during filming. 

Oh, the _feelings_.

What he'd felt during filming was something he didn't want to experience again. Because he knew, he knew he'd fallen for Armie then.

Armie made him feel things he'd never felt before, something he doubted he'd ever experience as strongly ever again. He hesitates to say love. 

Because then that would make it too painful to bear. It would be too painful to acknowledge that it was a want and desire that he could never have.

He knows it's somewhat possible now, considering the mess that was Armie's divorce in 2020 and the disaster of 2021. But since Elizabeth died, Armie's life was just starting to go back on track Elizabeth died in the middle of their divorce, while she was trying to paint Armie in the most disgusting image. When she died everything she was attempting unraveled and led to Armie's reputation starting it's recovery. Thankfully they never had kids, otherwise this whole experience would've been difficult to explain to them when they got older.

His phone, lying next to him in bed, begins to vibrate, shaking him out of his thoughts. He checks the caller ID and smiles. It's Armie. 

He answers, "Hey Armie!"

"Timmy!" Armie screams into the phone, and Timothée has to pull the phone away from his ear, laughing.

"What's going on? How come you're so curious about where I'm staying in Toronto?"

There's a moment of hesitation before Armie informs him, "Well, I've actually got a gig in Toronto, starting in a few weeks. I just wanted to know if you wanted to split rent with me?"

After a moment of shock, Tim replies, "Yeah, sure, definitely! What's the plan? What are you going to do with Archie? Are you going to bring him withyou? How long are you filming in Toronto?"

"Woah, slow down Timmy. We'll figure it out. I'm thinking of bringing Archie with me. My part in the movie isn't going to be that big, mainly just a supporting character. So, I'll have enough time to take care of Archie."

Their conversation continued onto choosing apartments close enough to both their sets and that fit for both of them. 

With all the plans finalized, Timmy started to get excited about seeing Armie and the new year and what it had to hold.

~~~~

They finally moved in together on a freezing day near the end of January. Needless to say Armie saved Timmy from slipping on ice multiple times. 

Moving in together is an effortless transition and they flow around each other and their schedules easily. If Armie has to go to set early, Armie makes enough breakfast that there's some left over for Timmy when he wakes up. They share walking Archie depending on who's up first. 

Sometimes they'll walk Archie together and walk through High Park. It's fucking freezing though, and Timmy gets cold very easily and is always bundled up head to toe like a mummy. 

Timmy doesn't imagine how much warmer he'd be walking with Armie's arm around him and pressed up against him. Timmy doesn't imagine snuggling up with Armie on the couch and sticking his cold toes under Armie's thick thighs. 

He doesn't.

~~~~

It's a week after they've moved into the apartment that Timmy forgets his keys when he left early in the morning. Armie left after him and locked up the apartment. Timmy finished an exhausting day of filming and just wanted to go home and shower and de-stress. It was when he got back to the apartment and realized he'd left his keys inside.

Timmy knew Armie had a late night of filming to do on set, so if he wanted to get into the apartment he'd need to bug Armie on set to grab his set of keys. He texted Armie to let him know he'd be heading to the set to pick up his set of keys, but didn't get a response back. 

He disregarded that and hopped on the subway. It was great being in Toronto, it almost felt like New York, but a little less crowded and none of the streets made sense like they did back home. But that bit of familiarity made Timmy feel more comfortable while filming here.

He gets to the set Armie's working at and tries to find Armie. When he does find him he's standing around the snacks table talking with a couple of his co-stars, a few of whom he'd mentioned to Timmy last week. Armie tenss to speak with his whole body, making wild hand gestures mid-conversation. 

Armie finally notices Timmy and doesn't look happy to see him. The moment he sees Timmy his eyebrows furrow and his whole body language closes up. Armie bustles over and herds Timmy away from his co-stars. 

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Armie asks him irritably. 

"I'm sorry, Armie. I didn't think you'd be so angry with me popping by." Timmy says nervously. He continues, "I just forgot my keys when I left this morning. I just wanted to grab your set of keys."

Armie's face begins to relax at Timmy's explanation. 

He lets out a deep sigh and scrubs a hand over his face, "It's alright, Timmy. Don't worry about it. I'll just go grab my keys, give me a sec."

Armie leaves Timmy standing there with a bit of whiplash. He's not sure what caused Armie to be so upset seeing him on set. 

As he's lost in thought, he notices the people that Armie had been talking to previously were now whispering quickly to each other and not so subtly looking in Timmy's direction. 

Just when Timmy is reaching peak awkwardness, Armie comes back swinging the keys on one finger. He tosses it towards Timmy, who fumbles with it when he catches it. 

Armie chuckles, then pats Timmy on the shoulder, "Alright Timmy, see you later."

Which couldn't have been more clear to Timmy that Armie wants him to leave and doesn't want to introduce him to his co-stars. 

Timmy nods, "Sure thing, I'll order something for dinner later. See you at home."

He can immediately tell that was the wrong thing to say because Armie tenses back up again and the group of whispering voyeurs go silent...before furiously whispering again. 

Armie grimaces and pats him on the shoulder again, then turns away and heads back towards the main set. 

Timmy stands there a moment longer, before he turns dejectedly and begins his trek home, for a second time.

~~~~

The awkwardness between them continues on for a week after that moment at Armie's set. 

It all comes to head though on a Friday morning. The previous night there was warning for a massive snowstorm, but they'd underestimated just how bad it was going to be. 

When they wake up to begin their day, they realize that their entire building is out of power. Thankfully they've both got the day off. Instead of cooking anything for breakfast they both settle for grabbing a something from Tim Hortons while they're out walking Archie.

After an hour of trudging through the snow and up 13 flights of stairs (damn power outage), they finally make their way back home. 

Armie holds Archie while Timmy puts down their food and grabs a towel from the linen closet to dry off Archie. They stand centimeters apart shivering and trying to dry him off. They're all shivering at this point. 

Timmy stutters out, "Goddamned Toronto, who knew it could get this cold."

Armie chuckles, "Well it is Canada. Thankfully we're not more up north, apparently some city called Barrie had like 3 feet of snow!"

They continue talking about the horrendous snow, their hands occasionally touching through the towel, until Archie's nice and properly dry. 

Armie finally says, "Alright, Archie, I think you're dry enough buddy." Then, gently places his dog down. 

"Finally, we can eat!" Timmy exclaims. 

Armie chuckles while he walks over to the kitchen, rubbing his arms to heat himself up. He grabs some plates and sets up the food on the kitchen island for them to eat together.

Timmy is still shivering despite the fact that they'd been inside for over 30 minutes. 

"Hey," Armie starts, "why don't we bundle up into some warm PJs and grab all the blankets and catch up on some Stranger Things? I know you've got a few episodes from season two downloaded on your laptop, so we can just huddle for warmth while catching up." Armie nervously chuckles. 

"Sure, Armie. Let me just go change and grab some blankets."

"Yeah, I've gotta do that too, my sweats got soaked in snow." Armie gestures to the ankles of his pants, while walking towards his room. 

After changing, grabbing his laptop and a bunch of blankets Timmy makes his way back to the living room where Armie is already waiting for him. He's sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table across from him. Archie's already dozing on Armie's lap surrounded by blankets. Timmy deposits his laptop on the coffee table next to Armie's feet before sitting down on the couch. 

Timmy sets up the episode then grabs a blanket and settles in next to Armie. As they're watching the episode, Archie clambers over Armie and makes his way to Timmy's lap. Timmy's heart melts at the sight of the cute pup and gently pets him. He feels eyes on him, and turns his head and sees Armie staring at him softly. Timmy smiles and blushes a bit, but decides to break eye contact, lest he accepts the temptation to lean in closer, and turns back to the show. 

When the next downloaded episode starts up Armie notices that Timmy is still shivering. He stands abruptly and walks towards his bedroom. 

"Don't pause it, I'll be back in a sec!" He says over his shoulder, before disappearing into his bedroom. 

When he returns he's holding a fuzzy black and white sweater that Timmy's come to be familiar with. 

"Hey! I didn't know you still had that sweater?"

"Of course, still haven't found a warmer sweater than this one. Here put it on, your shivering is vibrating the couch." Armie chuckles. 

Timmy hesitantly grabs the sweater from Armie and puts it on, instantly feeling a little warmer. 

"Thanks, Armie."

"Here move closer and get under my blanket as well, last thing we need is you taking a sick day off work," Armie says jokingly while pulling back the blanket he has wrapped entirely around himself. 

They huddled up together, Timmy resting his head on Armie's shoulder and Archie quietly snoring and drooling on Timmy. Just their breathing interrupts the silent moments between scenes. Between the wall of warmth that Armie produces and the comfort of being so close to him, Timmy slowly begins to drift off.

The episode finishes and that's when Armie hears Timmy's soft snores as well and realizes he's fallen asleep on him. He slowly wraps his arm around Timmy and pulls him closer. He grabs his phone and decides to scroll through instagram, using it as a way to distract himself and actually enjoy watching some funny dog videos.

Before he realized it, he's been sitting with Timmy for an hour. Finally, Timmy moves and groans while he stretches. He keeps resting his head on Armie's shoulder and snuggles deeper into Armie's hold.

Armie switches off his phone

"Had a good nap?"

"I dreamt of Italy." Then he adds, "I dreamt of you. I miss you."

"I'm right here."

Timmy's quiet for a moment, then says, "Sometimes I feel like you're not all here. You're not the same as you were in Crema."

"I don't think I'll ever be the same. Our time in Italy definitely changed me, I think for the better. But, I doubt I'll ever be the same or can ever act like what happened last year never happened," Armie said gruffly. 

Timmy realizes that Armie probably thinks he's only talking about how his behaviour has changed around others and becoming more guarded in general. 

"Not like that. I know...since what happened in 2021...that it's been difficult," he says hesitantly, worried that he might upset Armie.

Armie scoffs but nods in agreement to what Timmy's saying.

He pushes through, "I just mean that you've been acting different around me. You're not the same around me, not like how you were when we were in Crema."

There's a moment of silence before Armie slowly begins to sit up off the couch. Timmy sits up and lifts his head off Armie's shoulder. Armie turns to Timmy and gazes deeply into his eyes. 

"I didn't want to drag you into my mess. I wanted to save you from having the same things said about you. Or from people accusing you of being an accomplise or aware of the things they were accusing you of." 

Timmy reaches out and places a comforting hand on Armie's shoulder. 

After a moment to absorb that, Timmy finally asks, "is that why you were acting weird around your coworkers when I came to see you?" 

"I didn't want them to know we were living together. And then you said-"

"I'll see you at home! Aw man, Armie. I'm so sorry, if that made anything awkward at work. If you had to explain anything to them."

Armie laughs softly, "Of course you'd worry about how that effects me and not yourself. I don't care what they say about me, I worry what they'll say about you."

"Well, they can say all they want. I'm not going to up and leave you hanging when people start stirring up shit. You know that. I called you all the time last year during that shit show, we were facetiming constantly."

"I know, Tim. I know you'll always be there for me, but can you really blame me for trying to save you from that shit storm?"

Timmy stops to digest that for a second. "So, with all that, you were just trying to protect me?"

"Of course, I always want what's best for you, Timmy. Even if that means removing myself from your life."

"What?" Timmy gasps. "How can you even consider that, Armie? You mean so much to me. More than you even know. You influence me and everything I do so much. I always ask myself 'what would Armie think of that? How would Armie answer that question?' I don't know what I would do without you in my life." 

"What are you trying to say, Timmy?"

"I," Timmy hesitates, "I just mean...that since meeting you, all you do is bring me happiness and…" Here Timmy stops and take his other hand and places it on Armie's chest, over his heart.

"Your big heart and kindness make me feel so full of love and weak for you. I just...Ever since Crema nothing's been the same for me. I saw you with Elizabeth everywhere I looked and it all changed so quickly after we finished filming. I went back to New York and you to LA. I couldn't say anything, it would ruin our entire friendship. But then, when we started promoting Call Me By Your Name, I knew that it meant as much for you as it did for me...but you stayed with her. And I just didn't want to ruin that for you." 

Though Timmy never completely stated what he meant, Armie knew. He leaned forward and closed the space between them. He brought up his hand and lovingly brushed his thumb on Timmy's cheek. The both leaned forward and their lips meet. It's been ages since their last kiss, but the history was there and their love had only grown since then. 

The continue to grow more passionate, Timmy reaches up with his hand and rakes it through Armie's hair. Timmy goes to move closer, if it's even possible, when Archie interrupts them by barking as he slips off the blanket near Timmy's feet. 

The both pull a part and stare into each other's eyes. Armie's soulful blue eyes stare back into Timmy's. They both break out into huge smiles and begin laughing in happiness and at the amazement of just how right it felt. 

Armie grabs Timmy's hand and stands up, "Come on Timmy, let's go talk about this somewhere more comfortable."

~~~~

A few months later in September during the release of Armie's movie at TIFF, Armie and Timmy go the event together. They show up in suits that complements each other's. But most importantly, holding hands.

Reporters and photographers all yell at them while the walk across the red carpet. Barraging them with questions of what they're relationship status is, to look in this direction, no that. 

Finally Timmy stops while they're walking and brings Armie into a fierce kiss. 

Cameras begin flashing at a faster rate then before and the yelling intensifies. 

Armie leans in and whispers, "Oh you sneak, you said you'd wait until we made it to the end of the carpet."

Timmy laughs and smiles, "that's why you love me."

"Yes, that's why I love you."

He couldn't believe he was so lucky.

_Fin_


End file.
